An evaluation of signal differences between two or more sensors may play an important role in different subareas of an activation of passive restraint devices for vehicles. This relates, for example, to pedestrian detection with the aid of acceleration sensors, pedestrian detection with the aid of a pressure tube sensor system, crash-type identification of frontal crashes with the aid of upfront sensors, or crash-type identification of frontal crashes with the aid of lateral sensors measuring in the longitudinal direction of a vehicle.
In this case, the signal differences may be evaluated on the basis of amplitude or transit time.